1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games of chance and, in particular, to a game of chance that requires the matching of winning indices from various sequences of indices.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Numerous games of chance have been in existence for years. Those games have included various apparatus designs to create probabilities of certain events occurring. For example, Miller, "Chance Device with Sequentially Indexing Rotatable Discs," U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,185 describes an apparatus used for randomly selecting numbers in a game of Bingo. The utility of Miller is limited inasmuch as it only randomly selects numbers without repeating any number and requires an added device, such as a playing card having some of the numbers which can be randomly selected, which provides a means for determining a winning situation. McNaney, "Game of Chance Apparatus," U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,524 describes a game for selecting numbers similar to the game of dice. Magnets and illumination means combine to provide an apparatus for randomly selecting and showing numbers represented by various light patterns, particularly like those in dice.
Of similar utility are Klamer, "Kaleidoscopic Game Device," U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,881 and Bybee, "Rotating Disk Game," U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,235.
Some of the shortcomings in the games of chance in the prior art include the lack of visual stimulation, predetermined probabilities of winning, and different levels and possibilities of winning. Further, what is needed is a game that allows several people to play at any one time, and the possibility for a group of players to play against one player.